The Masked Christmas
by Pheria
Summary: On that Christmas, Ciel changed a lot which made Elizabeth wondered...


**Hello!**

**I decided to make a Kuroshitsuji fic for Christmas, of course it's Ciel x Elizabeth!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Young master, wake up," Sebastian called Ciel as he opened the curtain, so that the sunlight could enter the dark room. "It's morning already, you have several important things to do."

Ciel tried to open his eyes. His nose smelled the aroma of the Earl Grey that Sebastian brought for him. Sebastian helped his master sat on the bed and gave him a cup of tea.

"That's why I said not to read until late in the night, master," Sebastian said as he sighed and shook his head. "You can't even open your eyes."

"I can!" Ciel exclaimed and he tried his best in opening his eyes.

"Oh no, your eyes are red!"

"It's fine!" Ciel told his butler, then he sipped his tea. Ciel put the empty cup in the tray and then his butler helped him to dress. The young earl yawned and stretched his body. The bright sunlight made his eyes hurt, but his eyes were adjusting to it and gradually he could see really well.

"Today's appointment, Sebastian," he ordered.

"Fortunately, today's appointments are: Meeting Lady Elizabeth at 8 a.m. and having lunch with the Middlefords," Sebastian answered.

"What!" Ciel asked in surprised. "That's not important at all."

"It's important to maintain the relationship between you and your fiancée's family, young master," Sebastian exclaimed. "Beside, they really want you to stay for a day in their house for Christmas party in their house tonight."

"Today is Christmas? I forgot," Ciel said. "Fine! I'll get along with this one."

* * *

It was nearly 8 a.m.. Ciel sighed as he thought about his fiancée coming that would happen really soon. She would scream and hug him tightly until he was breathless. She would force him to wear clothes that he really hated to wear and she would smile cheerfully at him.

Elizabeth's smile was bright that Ciel, sometimes, hated it. How he envied her because she could still smile that way, just like a child. He couldn't smile like that anymore, no matter how hard he tried and maybe he didn't really want to smile.

Ciel checked the Phantomhive Company statistic for that year, it was nearly the end of the year, he needed to know how much he gained that year. He was counting so seriously that sweat formed on his forehead.

"Ciel!" a familiar voice suddenly heard and Ciel heard his study's door being banged. Ciel was greatly surprised that his mouth opened wide.

"Elizabeth! I told you not to slam the door when you enter my study. And don't ever scream like that again!" Ciel angrily said.

Elizabeth's cheerfulness changed into frustration within seconds. "I- I'm sorry, Ciel," she apologized.

"Damn it! I lost count. Now I have to count again, that's your fault," Ciel glared at the girl.

"Young master, blaming your own clumsiness to your fiancée is not what an earl like you would do," Sebastian reminded him.

Elizabeth was still in front of Ciel. Unsure of what she had to do, stay there or got out. Her eyes were teary as she was going to cry. Then a teardrop fell from her eye.

"I'm sorry," she said again and ran out of the room while wiping her tears out.

"E-Elizabeth...," Ciel called her, realizing that he said too much.

"Go after her, young master," Sebastian told him.

"Don't you order me, Sebastian!" Ciel turned his eyes to Sebastian and chased Elizabeth.

Ciel could see Elizabeth going downstairs. She was fast. He ran after her, calling her name several times, but she didn't look back. The three servants were looking at their master running after his fiancee. They followed the two with their eyes, but didn't interfere with their problem.

Elizabeth opened the door and she quickly ran towards the garden. She tried to hide herself because she knew Ciel was going after her. She began to sob as she slowed down to hide behind the bushes. She sat on the green grass which was still wet because it was watered by Finny not long ago, her long dress was a bit wet that she could feel the coldness of the water on her skin. She sobbed almost silently so that Ciel would not find her. She didn't want him to see her sobbing like this.

Ciel was right, she was too childish. How could she be his bride if she could only make him feel troubled? Ciel needed to recount whatever he was counting once again because of her. She surprised him that he lost count. Sebastian was too kind when he said it was not her fault, it was definitely hers or maybe Ciel just hated her because she always did things he hated. Maybe, in his eyes, she was always annoying. He didn't want her at all, maybe.

"Elizabeth," Ciel's voice made her startled. She turned to him, but then she hid her face from him.

"Go away," she said, her voice was weak. "I'm sorry to trouble you. Don't mind me, I'm alright."

Ciel sighed as he blinked his eyes. "You are definitely not all right, my lady."

Elizabeth still hid her face as Ciel began to chuckle at her behavior. "You are really childish, Lizzie. Let me see your face."

Ciel walked closer to her and tried to see her face.

"No, don't look!" she turned her face away.

The young earl kneeled on the grass and hugged his fiancée from behind lovingly. "Will this be enough to make you forgive me, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth's body trembled. It had been such a long time since the last time Ciel hugged her. Usually, it was she who hugged him.

"Ci-Ciel?" she called him.

"Yes," he softly replied. Elizabeth could hear his voice in her ear clearly. His voice was so gentle and kind.

She sobbed again, but this time not because she was scolded by him. It was because she was so happy that her Ciel gave her an affection she longed to have from him.

None of them talked, only her sobs could be heard. Ciel was still hugging his cousin and listening to her sobs.

"I'm sorry," he broke the silence. "I was just tired because I didn't have enough sleep last night that I easily lost count when you came in. Usually, I won't lose count just because of your scream or the door. And I really hate to count, that's why I was so angry that I must recount those again."

Elizabeth didn't speak, but she listened to him.

"That's why, Lizzie, you need not to be sad. You should be angry with me because I said horrible things to you. I always wonder why you always forgive me for what I said or did to you," Ciel softly said as he breath her sweet aroma. "You should be angry with me for anything."

Elizabeth sobbed harder, she turned her face to Ciel and hugged him tightly, accidentally pushed him down to the ground. Her face was on her chest and her cries barely heard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for thinking that you hate me, Ciel. I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as her cries continued.

"E-Elizabeth, I understand," he said as he tried to push her body away from him. "My clothes is getting wet. Oh, it's dirty here."

Elizabeth seemed doesn't care at all. She wiped her tears with his clothes. He sighed, he really couldn't control this girl.

He was still lying in the grass, with her crying on his chest. He waited patiently until her sobbing stopped.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. She lifted her head from his chest and nodded.

Ciel got up and tried to clean the dirt on his body. Then, he offered his hand to Elizabeth, his face wearing a gentle smile, a smile that Elizabeth longed to see for years.

She took his hand and got up with the help of his hand. She gave him a smile.

"Why don't we dance before I go with you to your house, Lizzie?" Ciel asked her as they went back to the Phantomhive manor. She gave him a nod and another cheerful smile.

"Yes, I'll be glad to dance with you," she replied cheerfully.

The two entered the Phantomhive manor and Ciel called for his butler to get things ready, so that he and Elizabeth could have a dance.

"I shall play the violin, young master," Sebastian said and he began to play the violin.

Ciel and Elizabeth danced beautifully and that made Sebastian wondered how his master could dance that well, usually he would step on Sebastian's feet. In the dance lesson, Ciel always took the wrong step at the wrong time. He was not good at all. But, this dance that he danced with Elizabeth had no flaws in it. Sebastian smirked, thinking how good his master could act, all this time he was being tricked by the young earl. That young boy only wanted to step on his feet, playing a prank on him. How could he not realized it.

The song ended with Elizabeth in Ciel's arms. She looked at Ciel with happiness in her eyes and Ciel gently kissed her on her forehead which made her stunned for quite some time.

"Lizzie, it's over," he said after kissing her forehead. He called her again, "Lizzie."

"Sorry, um.. we should go to my parent's house, Ciel," she said. "I'll change my clothes, it's dirty. You should change yours too. Sorry to make you shirt dirty."

"That's fine," he said and smiled again at her.

* * *

Elizabeth and Ciel was inside the carriage. She didn't dare to look at him, being too embarrassed to face him because of his kiss earlier. It was silent. The carriage was moving rhythmically following the horses movements. The sound of the horses steps filling the silence between Ciel and Elizabeth.

Ciel was smirking, she wondered why he smiled a lot that day, it was unusual for him to smile at her, to kiss her and to dance with her. He even wore the clothes she asked him to wear. She didn't know why, but maybe because the clothes suited his taste of fashion or because he didn't want to disappoint her. But, it wasn't like Ciel at all.

The horses stopped and from the window of the carriage, Ciel saw a big manor. The Middleford Manor. Sebastian opened the door for his master. Ciel got off the carriage and helped Elizabeth to get out. The two, then, went inside the manor.

The Middleford family gave Ciel a warm welcome, except Elizabeth's brother. The lunch went really well. Elizabeth laughed a lot that her mother needed to scold her for her unladylike behavior. Ciel was polite and a real gentleman in front of them all. The Middleford realized, the boy really changed a lot, but didn't bring it to the front.

After their lunch, Elizabeth and Ciel excused themselves to have their time together. It was just like what she dreamed of, a happy realtionship with Ciel. At last, she didn't need to force herself to use cute things to make him smile. She could just be herself and her Ciel was perfect, just like what he was in the old time. Kind and caring.

"Ciel, you change a lot," she finally said with a smile. "I'm happy."

"What do you mean, Elizabeth?" he asked curiously.

"You are a lot kinder than you usually are. You were a bit grumpy back then, but, today, you change!" she explained.

"I don't really know about that. Maybe, it's just you," he said.

"No, it's definitely not just me. You really change," she said. "You hold me when I need you to, you kiss my forehead lovingly, and you care a lot about me. It seems like a dream."

He chuckled. "If you think so, then, it's true."

"Let's go back, Ciel. I'm sure you're tired," Elizabeth offered her hand. Ciel took her hand and nodded.

* * *

Ciel sat on the armchair in the guest room, he was facing the full moon which was hanging in the sky with stars around it. He smirked evilly and chuckled in a mocking tone. Sebastian was beside him, looking at his master in a disbelief, but soon, he smirked as well.

"How's my act this Christmas, Sebastian?" Ciel asked him. His wide smile and his mocking tone filling the room.

"Perfect, my lord," Sebastian answered.

* * *

**End.**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, that's it. It's a bit long, but I do hope that you will like it.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! :D**

**Well, I hope you give some reviews if you have some free times to do that!**

**I really want to know what you think about this fic. Well, Ciel is a bit creepy in the end for me. :P**

**Thanks for reading, guys! **

**~Pheria~**


End file.
